Stubborness
by FE Girl 1
Summary: When our heroes, Desch, and Marcia arrive to Tokkul, many things happen. IngusxOc MAY CONTAIN SOME DIALOG FROM THE GAME!


**Surprise, Suprise, Surprise! You all thought that this was going to be another ArcxOc fic, but you better think again! Here is something all you Ingus Fangirls/boys will like. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Luneth: Geez! When will I get to have the love?!**

**FE Girl: It will come! I just got to get the other ArcxOc fics I have on the go (which are two more) and then I will work on yours!**

**Luneth: :D**

**Refia: FE Girl does not own Final Fantasy III, but she does own Marcia! BTW, if you have any FFIII requests, please feel free to ask her, but check her profile for details :)**

**Arc & Ingus: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"These soldiers've made a real mess of this town, that's for sure," Desch said, looking around the ruined village of Tokkul.

"Can this really be the doing of a king? Surely, there must be something going on," Ingus said, his arms crossed.

Arc spoke, "They have started doing these attacks after the earthquake, so maybe they are connected to it somehow..."

Then Marcia asked, "Does this mean we get to kick some ass? I feel like doing that right now!"

Luneth rolled his eyes, hating how eager she was when it comes to fighting. "We have to get some clues right now, Marcia. Can it not kill you to wait?"

"But I want to fight right now!" Marcia pouted.

Desch grinned. "You are one cat with claws..."

Refia glared at him. "Desch, you're not helping!" She looked at Marcia. "I hate to tell you this, Marcia, but Luneth is right. We need some clues before we can actually get what is going on... There is more to life than just fighting."

Arc nodded. "Please understand, Marcia. Please."

"If that's what you want, then I am staying here!!" the brunette growled.

Ingus sighed before he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the woods. "Excuse us. I will handle her."

Ignoring her protests, he managed to drag her into the woods and then he released her, his arms crossed once again. He lightly glared at her and she did not bother glaring back since she respects him.

Marcia asked, "Why did you bring me out here? You're going to lecture me again, aren't you?" She looked down. "I'm not good at handling my anger. Still, I feel like I will never succeed on that..."

"You will," Ingus said. "I am sure that you will succeed. Listen, Marcia, I know you like to fight, but that will only make your anger worse. You need to start thinking before you act, otherwise, we will have to deal with another Luneth who has an anger problem." He could not help but chuckle at that comment. "I can imagine you in Luneth's clothes, but not with his hair..."

The brunette frowned. "That's not funny, Ingus..." She looked down again before she looked up at him. "I'll try harder next time. I know I will. You're right."

Ingus smiled. "Good." He put his hand on top of her head. "I believe that you will become a wonderful young lady. Just try on taming that temper of yours."

"Ok..."

The two were smiling at one another, but then Marcia's smile was wiped off.

Ingus frowned. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?"

"It's just... I feel like I don't belong in the group. All Luneth and I do is argue, Arc is shy around me, and Refia looks like she is going to yell or scold at me..."

"Don't say that. We just need to get along and then things will be alright. Just trust me. It took me a while to get along with the three of them, especially Luneth. He and I used to argue a whole lot than you do with him. Arc is not used to talking to girls his age, and Refia is just trying to be friends with us since she doesn't have any back at her village. We all have pasts that are hard to move on from. We just need to try and get to know each other better, that's all. You understand, do you not?"

Marcia nodded. "I guess so..."

Ingus walked forward and then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a hug. Marcia blushed as her heart raced, her body having a tingling sensation. She was wondering what was going on and her face felt like it was on fire. She was stiff as a statue from the contact.

"I-Ingus?" she asked, not daring to move.

"I must confess to you my secret that I dared not to tell anyone else! For some strange reason since we have met, I felt a very strange feeling towards you and I could not figure out what it was. When I found out, I tried to deny it, but these feelings keep coming back! It would not stop coming. I now decided to give in and tell you now..." He pulled away little, just to look at the girl he was holding. "Marcia..." Ingus brushed some of Marcia's hair away from her face before he had that hand to cup her cheek, his piercing blue orbs locked on her chocolate-brown ones. "I love you..." he softly whispered.

Before the brunette could react, the blond Red Mage leaned in, closing his eyes, and gently pressed his lips on hers. Marcia's eyes were widened before she found herself kissing him back, her eyes closed at the last minute. They pulled away after that. No words were exchanged to the other as they kept staring at one another. It was as if time had just stopped just for the two of them.

Marcia tried to speak, "Uh... Sh-should we get back before...?"

Ingus nodded. "Ok."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Luneth: FE GIRL!!!!!!!!**

**ME: SHUUT UP!! KEEP BUGGING ME AND I WILL NOT DO IT!!**

**Luneth: *Backs away* Sorry...**

**Arc: Special thanks to you readers for reading this.**

**Refia: See you next time!!**

**Ingus: *Mutters* A little hyper, aren't we?**


End file.
